S'il faut tu t'imaginais même
by Ready2
Summary: Il lui a dit. Il n'aurait jamais dû. NaruSasu Onesided /OOC !


**Titre:** Rien que des sentiments.

**Auteur: **iwaka-kawai

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennet à Kishimoto Masashi

**Couple:** Narusasu ( non réciproque TT-TT)

**Note1:** Les personnages sont OOC je crois, shonen-aï et language peut-être un peu vulguaire ( vous êtes prévenus ^^ ! )

**Note2:** Après une première tentative d'écriture de fics pas très glorieuse, je retente le coup ^^ ! Cette fic n'aura normalement pas de suite. Bonne lecture.

En _italique:_ pensées de Naruto

* * *

Une "sous-merde". Voilà exactement ce que je suis.

Dans ton regard, c'est le nom qui me qualifierait le mieux et ça ne changera plus jamais. J'ai pourtant essayé, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de changer.

J'aurais dû, en fait, me contenter de rester "Uzumaki Naruto, le petit boulet".

Je n'aurais jamais dû, faire autant d'effort rien que pour toi parce que j'ai lamentablement échoué.

En y repensant bien c'était prévisible. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est drôle de voir à quel point j'avais l'air con à vouloir devenir "quelqu'un" à tes yeux ...

**FLASH-BACK.**

J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à accepter. Après tout chaque être humain sait et doit aimer un jour. J'avais décidé de te dire ce que je ressentais envers car toi car rester juste " amis" devient trop lourd à supporter. En effet entre mes hormones qui chauffaient sans arrêt (ce qui est un peu normal à 17 ans) et mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus que toi, je devais t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais pour cela il faillait d'abord que je puisse te plaire un minimum. Je savais bien que la plupart des personnes - hormis celles qui me considéraient comme un monstre- avaient très peu d'estime pour moi. Je suis né orphelin, je n'étais pas très beau ni très doué partout, j'étais plutôt malchanceux ... En bref, je n'avais pas grand-chose pour moi.

Un beau jour je me suis lancé et ai demandé à Sakura, en présence de ses amis Ino et Hinata, de m'énoncer tous mes défauts selon elle, pensant que je pourrais ainsi les corriger après. Malheureusement pour moi, la belle n'y est pas allée de mainmorte. En fait Sakura a gentiment critique absolument _tout_ ce que j'étais. Elle m'a dénigré de haut en bas, n'oubliant aucun point de mon caractère et allant même jusqu'à critiquer des détails qui d'après moi, faisaient mon charme. J'étais tellement surpris de la façon dont elle me voyait, que je me suis empressé de demander aux deux autres filles ce qu'elles en pensaient. Et je peut te dire qu'elles ne se sont pas gênées pour confirmer les dire de Sakura.

Ce jour-là j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux : mon admiration pour elles. Ridicule non vu que c'est moi qui leur avais demandé un avis ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je les ai écoutés et fait des changements principalement physiques. Finit le jogging " orange moisi que mamie vient de me coudre" -pour citer une certaine S- et bonjour les pantalons blancs. Et que penses tu que j'ai fait de ma veste "combinaison de ski pour les moins de trois ans " ? Eh bien elle dort au fond du placard, remplacée par un gilet d'un blanc pur aux coutures oranges tout de même-on est Naruto ou on ne l'est pas-. Mon bandeau qui "retient tes cheveux d'une façon si affreuse" a fini sur mes hanches façon ceinture. Bien évidemment j'ai effectué ces changements petit à petit pour ne pas paraître ridicule, mais avais-tu remarqué mes efforts Sasuke ?

Avais tu remarqué aussi, que je m'appliquais à rester concentré durant les missions, que je ne "braillais" plus lorsque je m'adressais à toi ou que je faisais attention à ne pas te faire honte devant les autres équipes ?

A mon avis oui puisque ton attitude envers moi avait quelque peu changé. Tu étais plus gentil, tu me parlais plus souvent de ton initiative et il t'arrivait même de me sourire... D'ailleurs j'ai fait remarquer tous ces petits changements à Sakura et elle m'a juste répliqué que tu te forçais pour ne pas me faire plus de mal que tu n'en avais fait avec ton départ et que par ailleurs c'était avec elle que tu étais le plus intime. Franchement est-ce tu avais vraiment besoin de te forcer devant un ami ? Je n'y croyais pas trop à ses histoires et je restais convaincu que mes efforts portaient leurs fruits.

Après quelques mois, malgré la peur que je ressentais à l'idée que tu puisse me rejeter, j'allais enfin me déclarer. En fait, j'étais quand même assez confiant. Après tout j'avais mes chances avec toi et tu me l'avais clairement fait comprendre toute cette semaine n'est-ce pas ?

_Tes regards chauds, tes sous-entendus, tes gestes soi disant maladroits ...J'ai mes chances c'est sûr !_

Après un énième mission , nous étions réunis au pont attendant le retour de Kakashi. Je priais pour que l'on ait quelques jours de congé.

...

Trois jours de libre et ça pour toutes les équipes de chunin de notre génération. Pour une fois qu'il nous annonçait de bonnes nouvelles ça valait le coup de l'attendre pendant trois heures. En plus de ça j'avais pu en profiter pour te regarder. _Tu es vraiment beau Sasuke. _

Cette Journée allait être spéciale. Je le sentais.

"-Dis Sasuke ? Vu qu'on a pas grand-chose à faire maintenant, un ramen ça te dit ?

-Je sais pas trop, ça ne me tente pas vraiment.

_Il n'a pas tout de suite dit non, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance ! _

-Tu sais c'est moi qui invite et puis ça sera une bonne occasion pour discuter .

-Je veux bien à condition qu'ensuite tu arrêtes de me coller !

_Je savais bien que je t'embêtais un peu à force de te suivre partout. Sakura d'ailleurs, me le reprochait assez souvent. Cependant j'avais peur qu'une nouvelle fois, tu aies envie de quitter Konoha . J'ai vraiment eu du mal à accepter ton départ et lorsque tu es revenu, satisfait de ta vengeance, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te laisser m'échapper. _

-Bien, c'est parti alors! "

Les ramens étaient vraiment bonnes aujourd'hui. Elles avaient un goût spécial, mais elles ne pouvaient qu'être bonnes puisque je les partageais avec toi. On a marché côte à côte jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept. Tu m'avais proposé un petit combat histoire de bien terminer la journée. J'ai été un peu surpris mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car c'était plutôt agréable. Nos mais se sont frôlées plusieurs fois provoquant en moi des frissons. Tu l'avais fait exprès non ?

Après quelques heures d'entraînement intensif, je me retrouvais adossé à un arbre près de toi.

"-Je t'ai pas mis à terre une seule fois j'arrive pas à y croire !

-Tu sais Sas'ke, tu ferais mieux de ne pas sous-estimer mes capacités la prochaine fois !

-Mouais... j'y crois pas trop à tes soi-disant capacités...

-Arrête de blaguer tu sais très bien que je suis devenu fort... aussi fort que toi...

-Me fait pas rire Naruto tu as juste eu un de la chance en fait... Comme Kakashi-sansei le dit si bien, t'arriveras jamais à mon niveau.

-Kakashi ne sais pas de quoi il parle, quoi que je fasse tu seras toujours meilleur à ses yeux. Je lui enlèverais bien ses fonctions de prof-ninja une fois devenu Hokage, ça lui apprendra à me manquer de respect !

-Faut dire aussi que t'est un vrai boulet pendant les missions, normal qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

-Ouais un boulet qui en attendant lui a sauvé le ou la peau plus d'une fois...

-...après la lui avoir mise en danger c'est sûr que t'a plus trop le choix.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de Kakashi. Mes relations avec lui allaient en se détériorant depuis le retour de Sasuke. J'ai appris qu'il ne m'avait toujours vu que comme une nuisance tournant autour du prodigieux Uchiwa. Mais bon, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là était que j'étais assis à côté d'un Sasuke respirant la bouche entrouverte et les joues rosies par l'effort. _Tu es si beau Sasuke, j'ai envie de te toucher... _

Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, j'ai avancé ma main vers ton visage, te caressant tout doucement la joue.

"-Naruto ?

-Ah ! ... excuse-moi je ...

-Tu pourrais au moins demander avant de faire ça !

-Je peux ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de demander ça ? _

-Fait toi plaisir Naruto ..."

Je ne me fis pas prier. Tout doucement je dessinais les contours de ton visage, de tes yeux de ton nez, de tes lèvres... Sasuke tu frissonnais, c'était bon signe non ?

" -Naruto, pourquoi des gestes si doux ?

Tu m'as demandé ça avec une voix que je ne te connaissais pas et ce regard...

-Pour ne pas abîmer ton visage Sasuke...

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Ça serait vraiment du gâchis, si je venais à te blesser ...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu es beau Sasuke, il faut que tu le restes.

J'avais enfin réussi à te dire au moins ça . Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire un petit effort..

-Alors comme ça tu me trouves beau ?

-Oui, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà

-C'est vrai qu'on me le dit assez souvent mais venant de toi c'est assez surprenant."

Je n'ai pas répondu à ta remarque et un silence s'est installé. En fait, je me demandais vraiment quel effet ça te faisait de savoir que j'appréciais ton visage et tes formes. Je pense que j'aurais vraiment aimé, que toi tu me trouves séduisant. Je réfléchissais aussi à la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre pour te confier mes sentiments. Te faire des sous-entendus ? Y aller de but-en-blanc ? T'embrasser ? J'hésitais ...

" -Naruto qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

...Jusqu'à ce que tu me tendes une énorme perche.

-Quoi ?

-Je me demandais seulement ce que tu penses de moi Naruto. Si tu me détestes ou si je suis juste une connaissance, un ami ou encore une sorte de rival pour toi...

-C'est tout ?

-Hé ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer sur ta liste ?

-Ben... tu aurais rajouté quoi d'autre ?

-Peut-être que je te vois plus comme un amant, un petit-ami potentiel ou même comme mon âme-soeur... Pour être franc Sasuke, je t'aime. Je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi. À mes yeux tu es vraiment ce que j'ai de plus important"

Ça y est c'était dit.

Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de me soulager en quelques mots, d'un secret vieux de deux ans. Comment allais-tu réagir Sasuke ? Au fond de moi j'essayais de rester optimiste.

Un ange passe. On dirait que tu ne réalises pas bien ce que je viens de te dire.

Et puis tu te mets à bouger, lentement, rapprochant petit à petit non deux visages. J'avais l'impression de rêver car tu allais m'embrasser n'est-ce pas ? J'étais heureux, tellement heureux que j'ai fermé les yeux, attendant impatiemment le contacte entre tes lèvres -que j'imaginais délicieuses- et les miennes. Je sentais, au souffle chaud et doux sur ma lèvre inférieure, qu'elles étaient vraiment proches et...

Et puis rien.

Enfin si un ricanement, le tien. ...Non en fait j'en distinguais deux ... ou plutôt plusieurs... Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne _devais _pas ouvrir les yeux parce que je savais que tout disparaîtrais. Il ne fallait absolument pas que j'ou...

Trop tard.

Leurs voix imprimèrent une à une dans ma tête, le visage des personnes assistants à cette scène ...

"-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Naruto n'est qu'un pédale ! Kiba

-Eh ben ça pour une surprise ! Lee

-Pas tant que ça en fait, surtout en voyant toutes ses mimiques de tafiolle. Neji

-C'est vrai que c'était évident, il n'y a qu'à regarder comment il se bat. Sakura

-C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un vrai. Hinata

-Moi mais aussi mais je m'en serais bien passé ! Ino

-Fait chier ! Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur toi Naruto ? Je t'aimais bien pourtant... Shikamaru

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas être né dans mon clan. À cet heure-ci, tu serais en train de ramasser tes parties intimes à la cuillère. Shino

Ils ont parlé chacun à leur tour, leur mots me poignardant un peu plus profondément. Ce n'était pas juste une impression cette fois, je venais bel-et-bien quelque chose de vraiment précieux : l'infime sentiment d'amitié qu'ils ressentaient envers moi.

J'avais peur Sasuke. Tellement peur que j'en suis devenu con et tu veux savoir comment ?

En gardant encore espoir.

Dans ma tête, tant que tu ne t'étais pas prononcé, rien n'était joué. Dans mon esprit, tu ne pouvais pas me repouser. Non, en fait : tu ne _devais_ pas me repousser . Tu savais que je t'aimais, tu savais aussi très bien que je ne vivais plus que par toi. Si je te perdais, je perdais tout. Tu le savais non ? Tu avais toutes les cartes en main, je te faisais confiance, conclusion j'avais toutes mes chances de m'en sortir.

"-Dobe...

_Non._

-... de quels droits ...

_Non, pas ça. _

-...tu te permet de soi-disant "m'aimer" ?

_Non, pas toi Sasuke. _

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Est-ce que ce ton rempli de haine dans ta voix je ne l'imaginais pas ? Est-ce que ce regard remplis de dégoût m'étais destiné Sasuke ? Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être toi qui me regardais de cette manière, après m'avoir offert tant de faux espoirs.

" -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses à moi de cette façon, j'en ai des sueurs froides.

_Tu te trompes Sasuke quand je nous imagine ensemble, moi je ne ressens que du bonheur. _

-T'est vraiment pathétique Naruto.

_Je suis juste amoureux Sasuke. _

-Tu pensais franchement que j'allais accepter un truc du genre sortir avec toi ?

_Je voulais seulement passer une partie de ma vie avec à tes côtés. _

-Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'on aurait pu se promener main dans la main et tout chantonnant dans les rues de Konoha ?

_Pourquoi nous imites-tu si ridiculement Sasuke ? Et pourquoi rient-ils tous à ta remarque ? Si tu m'avais donné ta main je ne t'aurais tout simplement jamais quitté. _

-Attend, s'il faut, tu t'imaginais même qu'on allait s'embrasser comme tout à l'heure non ?

_N'ai pas l'air si dégoûté Sasuke, moi je tuerais pour un baiser de ta part. _

-Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de penser à une chose franchement dégueulasse : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un de ces jours j'accepterai de te baiser Naruto ?

_Je t'en supplie Sasuke, ne me regardes pas avec autant de rejet. Je suis persuadé qu'une nuit dans tes bras vaut tout l'or du monde. _

-Dire que j'ai failli ne pas le croire quand Kakashi m'a dit que tu me regardais bizarrement. Franchement Naruto, maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses de moi je ne te connais plus. Désormais c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré ! "

Tu l'as fait.

Sasuke, mon seul et unique amour, tu m'as m'a rejeté de la plus belle façon qu'on puisse faire.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? La réponse était simple : Rien. Absolument rien du tout. J'avais du mal à avaler cette réalité...

"-J'aurais vraiment honte de marcher à côté d'un homo qui en plus prétend m'aimer. "

... et tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé. Non seulement tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais en plus mes mots ne t'avaient pas touchés. Sasuke, je ne vaux tellement rien à tes yeux que tu n'arrives même pas imaginer que je puisse réellement t'aimer ?

"Sasuke arrête tu vas le faire pleurer !"

C'est seulement à l'entente de cette phrase que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais en train de m'insulter. Il ne me restait déjà pas grand-chose et tu essayais de m'enlever le peu de fierté que me procurait le fait d'avoir eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je ne devais pas céder. La seule solution était de me relever et de courir loin d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant toi, surtout pas devant ...

"-Oh mon dieu il chiale comme un gosse !

-J'y crois pas la honte, Naruto tu me fais vraiment pitié ! "

La honte oui, comme le disait si bien Sakura.

Tout doucement je me suis relevé, j'ai fait un pas vers toi et comme je m'y attendais, tu n'as pas hésité à reculer le plus loin possible, provoquant une nouvelle fois un fou-rire de l'assemblée.

"Je t'aime Sasuke, je voulais simplement que tu le saches"

Le regard que tu m'as lancé à cet instant m'a pétrifié sur place.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK. **

Il fait nuit noire et je me dirige vers chez moi. J'ai quitté le terrain d'entraînement il y a seulement quelques minutes mais bien après toi. Dans ma tête, je n'arrives pas à effacer cette dernière image que j'aurais à jamais de toi.

Tu sais Sasuke, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû essayer de devenir quelqu'un à tes yeux...

* * *

**OWARI**

Euh... que dire... Joyeuse St Valentin ?? ( si je peut me permettre ^^')

Ah oui et ... je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne suis PAS homophobe ( et peut-être l'une des plus grandes fans de SasuNaru) ( juste au cas ou certains se seraient posés la queston vu la fic ^^' ) !


End file.
